The Crossover Files 2nd Edition
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: Its back and better then ever more oneshot crossovers between multiple fandoms and Assassination Classroom, this time monsters, Titans, Aliens and Clones are joining this party. So grab a seat and some popcorn and enjoy some more crossovers!
1. Power Rangers

Karma, Isogai, Sugino, Nakamaru and Yada were down at a cafe smiling and laughing when a familiar beeping was heard

"Go ahead Aguri" Karma said

"Rangers you're needed in the park, Shiro has sent down a new monster" Aguri said

"We're on it" Karma said

"I'll pay this time" Sugino said placing some money under the tray of empty drinks as they ran off

"Thanks man" Isogai shouted back

"Sure thing" Maehara said cleaning up their table.

* * *

When they arrived at the park they saw the enemy, a mix between a Hedgehog and a Penguin with some putties

"There you are rangers, now surrender and allow Lord Shiro to destroy the Earth" the monster said

"Never" Karma said

"Oh well, attack them putties" the monster said

"Let's go guys" Karma said as they rushed the putties. Yada quickly flipped backwards while Nakamura did a high kick

"They're one short" the monster said

"Oh yeah?" a voice asked a foot smashed into the monsters sending it into several putties. The new ranger jumped over them and took out two more

"Hey Nagisa, What kept you?" Karma asked

"I was busy" Nagisa said as Isogai boxed a putting into a tree.

"Now that Nagisa's here I think it's time to morph" Isogai said defeating the last putty

"Couldn't agree with you more" Karma said

"Ready Guys?" Nagisa said as the group pulled out their morphers

* * *

"IT'S MORPHING TIME!" they shouted

"DRAGONZORD!" Nagisa said as he was surrounded by green energy

"MASTODON!" Sugino said being surrounded by black energy

"PTERODACTYL!" Yada said being surrounded by pink energy

"TRICERATOPS!" Isogai said surrounded by blue energy

"SABRETOOTHED TIGER" Nakamura said being surrounded by yellow energy

"TYRANNONSAURUS!" Karma said as he was surrounded by red energy

"POWER RANGERS! they shouted as they now wore suits with the same colour as the energy their morphers gave off, they had helmets which had a motif of what they shouted and three white diamonds on the chest, the only one different was Nagisa because he had a golden chest shield

"Oh no, they've morphed oh well" the monster said as he charged in

"Watch out for the spikes" Nagisa said as he used the dragon dagger to block it, while Yada and Karma came up behind them

"Think again Rangers!" the monster shouted as he fired off several spines hitting the red and pink rangers

"YADA! KARMA!" Nagisa shouted

"Are you guys okay?" Isogai asked

"We're fine, just bruised" Yada said

"But I'm starting to feel weaker" Karma said

"Rangers, the spikes that Peinquill shot out are energy draining ones, the longer you take to be him, the more energy he'll drain" Aguri said

"Right then we better stop him" Karma said "Sugino, start us off

"I'm on it" Sugino said

* * *

"POWER AXE!" Sugino shouted shifting the end of the axe blade to the tip of the handle, which was a gun sight before throwing it up into the air

"POWER BOW" Yada shouted as her bow connected with Sugino's axe.

"POWER DAGGERS!" Nakmura said as her daggers connected to Yada's bow

"POWER LANCE!" Isogai said as his lance connected to the bow between the axe and daggers

"POWER SWORD!" Karma said placing his sword on top

"DRAGON DAGGER" Nagisa said charging up his own weapon

"FIRE!" they shouted shooting out beams of energy in their colours

"Oh snap" Peinquill said as he exploded.

"Yeah!" the rangers said, soon Karma and Yada fell over and powered down

"GUYS!" the others shouted

* * *

Soon a giant Peinquill rose over them

"Oh no this is bad, we can't form a Megazord without them, meaning we can't take him down. And since this guy looks tougher we'll have to call on the power of the Thunderzords" Nakamura said

"I have an idea, what if we combine the Dragonzord with the Thunderzords?" Nagisa asked

"It could work" Isogai said "Aguri, what do you think?"

"Go for it, it is the only way we can fight back against Peinquill" Aguri said from the command centre

"Alright let's do it guys!" Isogai said

"We need Thunderzord power now!"

"MASTODON LION THUNDER ZORD POWER" Sugino said as his mastodon changed to a lion

TRICERATOPS UNICORN THUNDERZORD POWER" Isogai said as his Triceratops zord changed into a unicorn

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER GRIFFIN THUNDERZORD POWER!" Nakamura said as her Tiger changed into a griffin

"I call upon the power of the dragonzord" Nagisa said as he played a tune on the dragon dagger, causing a massive bipedal dragon to arise from the water

"Okay, so now what?" Sugino asked

"We combine them!" Nagisa said "DRAGONZORD: THUNDER BATTLEMODE!"

* * *

The Dragonzord took to the skies as the centre of his chest ejected as the hands went into the shoulders before closing across the chest making the Dragonzord. Next the Lion Thunder Zord connected to the torso ports before the Griffin and Unicorn Zords connect to the Leg ports

"THUNDER MEGA DRAGONZORD, READY!" they shouted as the megazord

"Ooh a nice new toy, do you really think that will stop me?" Peinquill asked before being punched in the mouth. Peinquill fired a barrage of spiny missiles in return. Luckily the rangers were able to block majority of them enabling Peinquill to get in a few good strikes. But in return the rangers got several goo hits in as well making them fly backward.

"TIME TO END THIS!" Nagisa said as he summoned the Thunder Megazord's sword and the spear used by the Dragonzord Battlemode and combined them, with it having the Dragonzord's chest piece and spear shaft and the Thunder Megazord's sword on top.

"Thunder blade lance! FINAL STRIKE" the rangers shouted

"Oh ho" Peinquill said as the blade became engulfed with fire and lightning before the blade cut through him through the middle making him exploded in jade flames

"YEAH, AWESOME, WE DID IT!" Isogai, Sugino and Nakamuraq cheered

"Rangers, that's another win" Nagisa said

* * *

Once the rangers de-morphed they headed for Karma and Yada who had demorphed via the power limit. Nagisa gently picked her up in a princess hold and kissed her forehead

"You feeling okay dude?" Sugino said as he and Isogai picked up Karma.

"Just need a bit of sleep is all" Karma said

"We should head to the command centre and get you looked at there" Nakamura said

"Good idea, did you hear Aguri?" Nagisa asked

"Yep, we're going to teleport you in" she said as the rangers became beams of light.

* * *

"How are they?" Nagisa asked

"Well, they're tired and drained, but after some rest they should be fine in a couple of hours" Aguri said

"Thanks" Nagisa said walking over to Yada and took her hand.

"Hey" Yada said weak

"Hey, you feeling okay?" Nagisa asked

"Do I look okay?" Yada groaned "Just tired" she said

"Alright, get some rest and I'll see you later" Nagisa said pulling a blanket over her and kissing her forehead as she drifted off to sleep

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz with the Crossover Files second edition and to start us off we have POwer Rangers requested by captain-anon for the previous file so I thought I would start off with this one. Also this entire fic is a big milestone for me, you see this is myh 100th fic on this sight, AWESOME! So like last time until I near the end you can send requests for what you want to see me cross Assassination Classroom over with, heck I got fifteen waiting to be done as we speak.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	2. Fairy Tail

In a land called Fiore lays the town of Magnolia home of the Fairy Tail Guild. Now what many people wouldn't know is that the Fairy Tail has a sister guild laying North of Fiore called Valkyries Blade it is lead by Guild master Koro and this guild has its own legends and myth

* * *

"So where are we going again?" Natusa the fire dragon slayer of Fairy Tail asked

"we're going to Valkyrie's blade, Master said we should check up on them" Lucy said, she was a blonde celestial wizard capable of summoning spirits

"Agreed, Makarov hasn't heard from Master Koro in some time now" Erza said

"So why should we go, and where's Gray?" Natsu asked

"He's on a mission with Juvia remember?" Happy a blue flying cat called an Exceed said

"Lucky" Natsu grumbled

"Oh come on Natsu, do you really want to act like in front of Romeo?" Lucy asked looking back to see the two youngest members laughing and talking

"I suppose not" Natsu sighed

"We're here" Erza said

"This is a guild?" Natus squawked

"More like a palace" Lucy shouted

"So who's first?" Romeo asked

* * *

"Come on guys" Nagisa sighed as he saw Hayami aiming at Karma, who had a dark red flame in his hands.

"Okay this isn't working: REQUIP!" Kaede said changing into a blue valkyri like outfire

"Valkyrie style requip magic" Magic smiled

"Calm down" Kaede said as she drew her sword.

"Not yet" Karma said "Fire devil slayer; Inferno blaze!"

"Gunslinger styler, true shot" Hayami said as she fire dodging the stream fo flames

"Ancient Art: Shadow Serpent Binding" Nagisa said

"WHAT!" the two said as they couldn't move.

"Did you forget my shadow arts?" Nagisa asked

"Man, those guys are always fighting" Kataoka asked drinking a pint

"Agreed" Iosgai the bar tender said

"We've got guests" Kaede said as Team Natsu walked in

"Ah welcome to Valkyrie Blade, you're Team Natsu aren't you

"Yes we are" Erza said

"We're here because we haven't heard from you guys in awhile

"Where is Master Koro?" Erza asked

"Gone" Hayami said

"What do you mean?" Erza said

"he died" Okano said

"How?" Lucy asked shocked

"Peacefully, in his sleep" Isogai said

"So who's the next master?" Erza asked

"We've sent out a team to get Karasuma, he's an old member of the guild, one of our strongest" Isogai said

"How long have they been gone?' Erza asked

"A day or so" Isogai said

* * *

"Man this is so boring" a guy yanwed

"Hurry up Maehara we have to get Master Karasuma to the guild" a girl said

"Got it Yada, hold up" Maehara said as he held out his hand "Iron Make: Longsword" he said as he created a sword out of thin out with his iron maker magic

"What is it?" Yada asked summoning up clouds of pink dust

"Bandits, maybe even Wizard-Hunters" Maehara said as a group of rowdy looking people showed up "Nope, Definitely Barbarians"

"Okay, then try this. Aroma Magic; Nocture Dust" yada said throwing out a cloud of purple gas

"Iron Make: STEEL TALON!" Maehara shouted making a metal bird and throwing it at some of thing

"Knight Magic: Valour Call" Karasuma said boosting yada and Maehara's magic levels

"We need help" Yada said

"I've got it" Maehara pulling out a communications Lacrima. "This is Maehara, come in we need help"

* * *

"We need help" Maehara's voice said coming over a Lacrima crystal

"Where are you guys?" Isogai asked

"Not far outside of Magnolia, we're basically halfway back to the guild, we've run into some barbarians" Maehara said

"Don't worry help's on the way" Isogai said "Team Shadow Serpent?"

"We'll go, Kanzaki, Sugino, Okuda, Karma, Kaede come on" Nagisa said as his team raced away

"We'll help as well" Natsu said running off

"Thank you" Isogai said

"Count me in" Kataoka said

"They just keep coming" Maehara said panting

"We've used up too much magic power" Yada said

"I'm sorry, I should have known that you were facing a trap" Karasuma said

"Don't worry it's not your fault" Yada said as they charged at here

"I'm sorry Hinata" Maehara said softly

"Justice, I'm sorry" Yada said

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR" Natsu shouted as a torrent of flames blasted one of them  
"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR" Wendy shouted as a strong gale formed  
"SEA DRAGON'S ROAR" Kataoak announced as a stream of water was fired at them  
"PITCH BLACK VENOM FANG!" Nagisa cried out shooting out small beams of dark magic

"Are you guys okay?" Kaede asked

"We are now" Maehara said

"Is that Team Natsu of Fairy Tail?" Maehara asked

"Yes it is" Erza said

"Titania" Karasuma said

"The black knight Mage Karasuma himself, it's an honour to meet you" Erza said

* * *

"REQUIP!" Kaede and Erza said with Kaede wearing her storm Valkyrie armour, which was sapphire blue with golden trim and Erza summoned her Heaven's Wheel Armour

"Open the gate of the golden bull Taurus!" Lucy shouted summoning her the spirit of Taurus

"I'll help as well, Open the gateway of the bronze tiger: TORA!" Yukiko shouted as a large bipedal Tiger in Ninja garb appeared

"My lady" the tiger said

"Wow, a member of the eastern Zodiac!" Lucy cried

"Greeting Heartfilla-sama, it is honourable to meet you"  
"Same to you Tora" Lcuy said

"Watch out" Sugino said pushing Wendy and Romeo down

"Take this!" Romeo shouted firing off a blue flair.

"My turn" Sugino said making blue lightning arc down his arm and form as a ball which he pitched at some of them shocking them.

"Nice" Romeo said

"Yeah" Sugino said

* * *

"Devil Slayer, Molten Wrath" Karma said sending out a wave of black and red fire

"FIRE DRAGON WING ATTCK!" Natus shouted using fire whips in conjunction with Karma's dark fire making a dozen barbarians run off

"Is that all of them?" Karma asked

"Almost" Nagisa said

"I've got enough magic energy back to do this, Knight's Blade" Karasuma said as his blade was engulfed in white light with black lightning around it

"Finish them off" Yada said

"You got it" Erza said as Knight unleashed his attack against the Barbarian sending him into a wall.

"Now that that's done. I believe I have some business at the guild" Karasuma said.

* * *

"And so do you Karasuma solemnly swear to serve as master of this guild until you decide it is time to retire or pass away?" Erza asked

"I do"

"Do you swear to put your guildmates before you in a time of crisis and turmoil?" Erza asked

"I do"

"Do you swear to treat your guildmates as a family and not an army?" Erza said

"I do" Karasuma said

"And then I Erza Scarlet with the blessing of the Magic Council hereby decree that you Tadomi Karasuma is hereby the new guild master of Valkyrie's Blade. Congratulations" Erza said making the guild cheer out loud.

"Thank you very much" Karasuma bowed as he turned to the guild he was chosen to be the master of. Karasuma just nodded "WE ARE

"VALKYRIE'S BLADE!" they shouted back throwing up their fists

"Well done" Erza said "Now it's is time we took our leave" Erza said

"Very well:" Karasuma said "Give Makarov my regards"

"We will do" Lucy said

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here with the next chapter, now I'm sorry if its not the best, I'm in a bit of a mood you see, despite all evidence and what not I've read and seen I still get this nagging feeling that being in the end of my mid 20s that I should slowly step away from anime, comic books, gaming, fanfiction. I'm not going (for a while at least hopefully) but the feeling comes and goes every now and then. Most of the time its gone in about fifteen minutes or so but not today.**

 **Anyway why Fairy Tail. Simple, half of Class-E are members of Fairy Tail. Kanzaki's the First Master, Hayami's the drunkard, Kaede's the bartender, Nagisa's a younger member, Fuwa's a bookworm, Karma's a gunslinger and so on, but rather than actually give them fairy tail's ability I made them their own guild, taht's why**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	3. Thor

Kaede was walking home after school one day when she heard thunder

"Huh, thunder but the skies were clear" she said wondering what was going on. She knew this was not normal thunder so she rushed to the area she heard. There in a crater was a hammer. "Okay was not expecting that" she said picking up the hammer and twirled it around looking at him "Just a boring old hammer" she said as a bolt of lightning hit the hammer. "WHOA!" she shouted before she flew back. "What was that?" she asked as she saw herself in the lake. She saw herself standing there with her red cape flowing in the breeze, her black leather body armour contained six disks of metal streaked with lightning, she also wore a silver headband with wings protecting the sides of her face, her blue eyes shone like sapphires in the moonlight with her golden hair blowing in the soft breeze alongside her scarlet cape "Is that me?" she asked looking at her reflection. "I like it" she smiled

* * *

"WHOA!" she shouted as she flew up into the air and held onto her hammer. "This is strange" she said as she enjoyed the feeling of the wind on her new form, she wondered how this happened. But for now she just landed in her apartment. "This is so cool, and wait did I get bustier?" she asked noticing her enhanced chest "Sweet" Kaede said before noticing an inscription on the hammer "Whoever holds this hammer, if she be worthy shall posses the power of Thor, so wait I'm Thor like the Norse God or Goddess of Thunder in this case, so why was I given the hammer?" she asked as she changed back to normal. She then went over to her mirror and started to brush her hair. A thought cause her to paused "What would Nagisa think?" she asked herself. "Well, I mean he does have an alien symbiote working with him

* * *

The next Day Kaede went to her local pudding shop when something crashed into the ground, looking around she spotted what had crashed landed. It was something out of a Fantasy RPG in her mind, she hid and waited for something to happen, which it did when the lack for a better term monster summoned a large pole axe and looked around. Now that Kaede thought about it she noticed this thing looked like the knight of the White RWBY Trailer. Seeing no one was around she held out her hand and the hammer flew to her and became the Thor again. She looked at the Axe-Knight and saw it look at her

"HAVE AT THEE!" she shouted charging in allowing her to smash the knight's knee making it buckle. 'It must have come for the same place as the hammer' she though as she wailed on it with the hammer before taking a small break before twirling it around gathering lightning around it before she fired a bolt off at the knight making electricity swarm around the silvery metal before the lightning storm and the knight smoked. "He's done" she said walking off, only to he squeaking metal as the thing got back up again "Really?" she asked looking back at the knight seeing that it had gotten back up and was wielding a massive Zweihander before she started to dodge and evade every sword strike, even countering with her hammer a few time "Just stay down already" she snarled before infusing her hammer with lightning again and rushing in to smack it around a bit more "What does it take to make you stay DOWN!" she roared as she dented every piece of the knight's armour before steeping back panting before the knight got back up again "You're tyring my patience" she snarled as she used her hammer to flatten the armour. "There thinking about getting up now?" she asked looking down at it, suddenly a finger moved, which she rightfully stomped on. "Anymore?" she asked walking away and changing back before walking back into the shop. "One pudding Parfait please" she smiled at the own

"Sure thing" the owner said as she got Kaede's order ready.

* * *

After Kaede finished off her parfait she walked back home when she sensed something, she groaned before turning into Thor and was ready to attack when it was revealed to be Agent-Venom. She smiled as she approached him

"You know who I am?" Agent Venom asked

"Indeed, I do. Along with the many other heroes of your classroom" Thor said walking forward

"What are you doing?" Agent venom asked

"This" she said going in for a kiss

"What, what I've got a girlfriend" Agent Venom said

"I know, my champion" she said leaning in to kiss the symbote user before walking away

'What just happened?' the symbiote asked his partner

"I'm not sure" Nagisa said

* * *

"I'll have to reveal myself to him sometimes. Maybe make it an incentive for doing well in the exams" Kaede said as she jumped onto her lounge and hled the hammer. "But the question is will this help me in my agenda" she mused as she set it down and picked up a cup of tea and took a sip. "Blargh, that's cold" she said getting up to get a warm cup of tea. "I'm still curious who sent that Knight after me?" Kaede said "There wasn't any mechanics in there. So what was it a type of magic?" she asked as she snacked on a piece of cake. "But who would send it after me?" she asked as she turned on the TV to watch a drama. She was unaware of what was going with that hammer.

* * *

"Heimdall?" Thor Odinson said as he walked into a large dome room with a pedestal for a sword in the middle "How did it go?"

"The test was successful milord, she was able to use the hammer with expertise. However the mech is destroyed" Heimdall said

"They'll be impressed" Thor commented

"The dwarves knew there was going to be a chance it was going to be destroy" Heimdall said

"Yes, but should we allow her to continue to keep the hammer?" Thor asked

"Well, we cannot use it" Heimdall said

"Very well, but I will go down to Midgard and keep an eye on things down there" Thor said

"how will you do that Odinson?" Heimdall asked

"I will use my Midgard disguise of Donald Blake" Thor said

"Very well Odinson, I wish you good luck" Heimdell said as he started up a portal "And know I'll be watching over you"

"Thank you Heimdall" Thor said departing

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with the next crossover file which is how Kaede became Thor in ACH, which was kind of difficult since I didn't know if I was going to have Thor Odinson fight or not. Also RWBY shout out there, my favourite character in that is Blake Belladonna; ninja Cat Girl. Anyway I decided on this route because it was closest how it would happen in the actually chapter**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	4. Attack on Titan

It was a nightmare, Humanity's natural predator had storm the gates of their last safe haven. Once the enemy was inside the gates, the populace started to panic; running about like headless chickens for their worst nightmares realised had come for them. The only one to stop them was the scout regiment, now most of them were out in the field with Captain Levi. However the Garrison and Military Police Regiments were trying to help the citizens of a human town a small group of the Scout's regiment was left behind.

"What should we do?" Cadet Yada asked

"Stand in fight?" Fuwa asked

"Whatever we do, we have to do it now" Sugino said as somebody leapt off and used their Omni-directional mobility gear. The user was a blue haired boy

"NAGISA!" the other scouts said as they took off using the gear they had. Nagisa was always the leader of this group.

"What is this punk thinking, we've got titans!" Terasaka shouted

"He probably isn't" Fuwa said

"So what should we do?" Maehara asked

"Our job!" Nagisa shouted back.

"He's right" The cadets said as they charged off after him.

* * *

After landing on a rooftop Nagisa took stock of the titans.

"What we got?" Maehara asked

"five 3 meter titans, 2 nine meters and a 15m Titan leading several 4m titans" NAgisa said

"Anyone in the crossfire?" Maehara asked as the others landed

"THERE!" Yada shouted pointing out their friends down there

"RIO! YUKIKO!" Nagisa shouted

"we've got it" Terasaka said as he and Sugino jumped down there

"They've got a titan incoming" Fuwa said

"Take that one and then make sure they've got gas and swords" Nagisa said

"You got it." Sugino and Terasaka said

* * *

Nakamura and Kanzaki were out of gas and blades.

"KANZAKI!" Sugino shouted as Fuwa and Maehara killed the titans behind the girls.

"Are you girls okay?" Terasaka asked

"We're out of gas and blades" Nakamura said as Terasaka signalled a supplier

"And we encountered an abnormal" Kanzaki said

"Where?" Nagisa said landing as Hazama landed and gave them new gas cylinders and refreshed their blades

"Ten blocks over, Kimura and Isogai were dealing with it" Kanzaki said

"We'll go" Fuwa, Yada and Terasaka said

"You two get these guys back and help them recover. Everyone else ADVANCE!" Nagisa said to Sugino and Maehara before shouting as they leapt into action.

* * *

"Damn abnormal" Kimura said an abnormal Titan tried clawing at the wall while jumping

"We're going to need a distraction" Isogai said

"So what are we going to do

"Keep its attention while I swing around and attack the nape" Isogai said as ran off the safe haven and shot out the grappling hook of his ODM gear and took off, only for the abnormal to leap up and bite off his foot.

"ISOGAI!" Kimura said as he watched Isogai slam into the opposing roof

"I'm alright, I'm okay it just got my foot" Isogai cried out as he saw the Abnormal coming for him

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Yada roared as she drew her blades across the nape of the Abnormal's neck dropping it like a lead boot

"ISOGIA!" Fuwa said "You're injured!" she said

"I'll be fine. It's just a foot" Iosgai laughed

"Oh Isogai, I'm so sorry" Fuwa cried

"I'll be fine, means I'll just retire or something like that" Isogai said

Nagisa was running across the rooftops seeing his fellow soldier becoming Titan food. One of the titans targeted Nagisa, seeing this Nagisa used his ODM Gear to leap over the Titan landing on its shoulder and slashing its neck spray gore everywhere before continuing on. He needed to reach the others. He looked back to see if anyone was coming to help him. He was not surprised to see no one was coming, he chuckled before taking off trying to reach another group when a Titan suddenly appeared in front of him.

"SHIT!" Nagisa shouted before reaching for something, a Signal Flare gun, he loaded up and shell and pointed it forward. Smiling he fired making a cloud of black smoke into the face of the Titan allowing him to get away by shooting a cable to the side and swinging around

"I've got this" a voice said as a blur of red hair charged in. "Bye-bye" she said cutting the nape

"Hinano, no matter what she is always sunny" Nagisa mused

"Hey Nagisa" Hinano said swinging after him. "Are you okay?"

"I am now" Nagisa said

"Come some of the others are up ahead" Hinano said increasing her speed

"On your six" Nagisa said as he boosted as well. Soon they reached a group containing okajima, Mimura, Muramatsu and Okano

"Hinano's back and she's got Nagisa with her" Okajima said

"How is everything?" Mimura asked

"Bad" Hinano said "I don't think we'll make it out of here

"We will, okay?" Okajima said grasping her shoulder

"Okay" Hinano said

"Guys look!" Muramatsu said

"What is it?" Mimura asked

"A boulder?" Okano asked

"GUYS MOVE!" Nagisa said as a Titan's hand was about to crush them, but the avoided it all. "This one has balls" he smirked as he noticed a rifle down below and he was on his last blade. Acting quickly Nagisa jumped down grabbed the rifle and aimed for the neck. He fired while being knocked back onto the ground "Ow" he groaned as he got up in time to see Okano carved out the nape

"Nice shot, but instead of the neck, you got its eye" Okano said landing and helping up Nagisa "So where to now?" Okano asked

"I have no idea. Most of us are going to the wall, it seems that the titan's presence are stronger there" Nagisa said

"Okay, head over there and I'll join you shortly with the others" Okano said taking off as Nagisa ran off. He hope he still had some gas left, looking around he spotted the perfect grappling spot and used it to get airborne.

* * *

After fifteen minutes Nagisa was closing in on the gate. But he had to last as he heard the telltale sign that he had run out of gas. He landed on a rooftop and looked around. He saw that a passing Titan's neck at roof level and he hadn't notice Nagisa. This made Nagisa smirked; he held his sword like one would hold a spear and threw it, the blade embedded itself in the Titan's neck and it stuck. Nagisa realised it started to drag him along, so using all of his strength he wrenched the blade free cutting the neck of the titan killing it.

"YEAH!" Nagisa shouted before a large sound was heard behind him. Turning around he went wide eyed and dropped his swords. "Impossible" Nagisa said as he looked at the sight before him. Today would stick in his mind, more than any other day. Today was special, something no one would forget, tears pooling up in Nagisa's eyes threaten to spill over

"Nagisa?" Okano asked as those Nagisa fought with came over to him. They were worried seeing the battle ready boy standing still

"What is it?" Maehara asked. Silently and shakily Nagisa raised his finger as a column of yellow smoke appeared. The group stood silent in shock, before releasing a cheer. Today was a special day, Today was the battle of the Trost district and that meant today was Humanity's First Victory!

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here with the next crossover which is Attack On Titan! or Shingeki on Kyojin! either way this is an awesome anime, so originally this was going to feature a Karasuma Titan before revealing it to be a fanfic someone wrote and they got extra free-running training as punishment, but I changed it to Nagisa and his friends fighting during Trost probably a high point of the series so far, well until season 2 which should be here next year...hopefully**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	5. The punisher

Isogai walked the darkened streets of the city, he looked up at the rain before pulling his hood. He was looking for something and he knew where it was, an old abandoned warehouse was where he was headed. On his back was an assault rifle and a shot gun, his old 1911 on his hip. He was dressed up in a black hoodie with dark grey military pants and combat boots. He was a man on a mission. One he was sure Korosensei wouldn't approve of.

* * *

Upon reaching the warehouse he kicked the doors open. Inside was simple people he's own age timed up.

'Those must be the hostages' he though pulling out the assault rifle and set it to semi-automatic and aimed at a gangster up on a catwalk and pulled the trigger, smiling as the guy made a thump on the ground, this made Isogai smile

"Are you here to hurt us?" a blonde said as Isogai used a knife to cut their bonds

"Get going, I've got to clean this place up" he said

"Thank you" she said as she lead the other

"HEY!" someone shouted, only to be sniped by Isogai. Before going off he chambered another round and blew another guy away making sure the hostages were safe with each move. Isogai covered them and made sure that they were outside before looking around for anymore

"OH CRAP, IT'S HIM! ITS THE PUNISHER!" a goon asked as Isogai used his 1911 to get rid of him, but it was too late the alarm was sounded and people knew he was there.

* * *

Shortly Isogai was surrounded. He knew these guys; for they were there on that tragic day, the day he lost his family. They were having a picnic while waiting for him to get off work but soon they were caught up in a turf war between some hapless thugs and a Yakuza group. After a ferocious gunfire 24 people had be killed via collateral damage. Isogai's family amongst them, the gangster did nothing. But the Yakuza helped the families of the victims out. Including Isogai. After that he actively sort out the people who started that gunfight and punish them, Karasuma tried to reason with him and so did Kataoka before she left to LA.

"Oh shit its him, the guy from the park, so you became the punisher" a gang member said most likely the leader

"And so what" Isogai said

"You know, we killed some people, too bad they were there at that time" the leader said

"That's bullshit you knew they were there and wanted to add to the carnage" Isogai snarled

"So what is it to you, did I kill somebody close to you, friend, lover" the leader said

"My mother and siblings" Isogai stated

"Well shit" the leader laughed "I'm so sorry. But if they were there. It was the wrong place at the wrong time" he laughed before Isogai punched the leader in the jaw and sent him flying before grabbing the wrist of another one of the thugs and snapping it before back kicking him into three more and dispatching them with the shotgun he pulled off his back. Once all the other thugs were dead he walked up to the leader and cocked the gun

"What are you?" the leader asked

"You're worse Nightmare" Isogai said as he killed the gang leader and walked out of there.

* * *

Once Isogai was finished there he went to the park where he last saw his parents alive and went to the tree. He left a single white rose there and sighed. He could still hear the gunfire and screaming from that day. He looked down at the shirt he's brother had given him by saving up to give Isogai as a present; it was the last present he got from his brother

"You're still haunted by it aren't you?" a voice softly said

"Yes, I was trained for combat and they weren't so why am I the only one alive?" Isogai asked

"I have no idea. But you have to move on" the voice said

"I don't know if I can Meg" Isogai said

You can and will, just one day at a time, just one day. After all they were the last of the gang members that shot at your family right?" she asked taking his hand

"They are yes, now none of them are left" Isogai said "But they weren't the only ones who damaged this city. The Yakuza may be safe for now, but everyone else is fair game" with this he left

"Just be careful okay Isogai?" Kataoak asked

"I'll try" Isogai said

* * *

Soon Isoga found himself standing outside of a hotel that was used by a gang of the Irish mob as a base of operations. He contemplated going in there but something was stopping him; Kataoka's words. If he was going in there he needed something else so he walked off and paused as he looked back and saw a couple of them walking towards him, They noticed him and drew their guns, only Isogai was faster and shot from the hip ending their lives. He sighed and continued away from the thugs.

"That was boring"  
"Hopefully I bring some excitement a voice growled before Isogai was botted in the chest making him skid back a bit

"What in the world?" Isogai asked

"Hey are you doing?" the voice asked revealing a guy in a dark red long sleeved sports shirt, black pants, combat boots and a blood red bandana around his head and eyes. In his hands were two sticks, the sight of the man in front of him made Isogai groaned

"Hello Daredevil" Isogai said

"Out in the moonlight for a stroll are we Punisher?" Daredevil asked

"Why I'm out here is none of your business"  
"I disagree" Daredevil said as he twirled the sticks. Isogai rolled his eyes and took up a boxer's stance and got ready for a fight

"Shame we had to meet up like this. Otherwise we could have team up and deal some damage to the scum that poison this city

"Seriously, something must be wrong with you, oh well. Time to fix that" Daredevil said charging in.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with the next crossover chapter and its a tie-in to Assassination Classroom Dark Heroics, namely the first of three for this series. This deals with Isogai and reconuts how he became the Punisher and also a glimpse at an early Daredevil. Now I'll update ACDH according to these side stories for a while the next two being Daredevil and Iron Fist. Plus since I'm not sure why I've added the first chapter of ACDH but its isn't saying when I updated it, which was a couple of hours ago so I tried reposting and its still the same thing. Oh well, so next time I think we'll have something lighter in tone since we've had some heavy chapters**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	6. Fruits Basket

"so are we heading the right way?" Maehara asked

"We should do, from what Korosensei said, she lives out in the woods with three guys"

"And what's here relation to you again?" Maehara said bored

"Our mothers were cousins" Okano said

"Oh so how are you going to greet her?" Maehara asked

"How do you think?" Okano snapped

"Someone's testy" Maehara said

* * *

Okano walked up to a door and knocked

"Coming" a gentle voice said

"She sounds friendly" Maehara said

"She might" Okano shrugged

"Hello" the gentle voice asked as a young woman a bit older than them walked out,

"Hi I'm Hinata Okano and I'm looking for a Tohru Honda?"

"I'm Tohru, how are you?" she said

"I'm great" Okano said "Now the reason I'm here, Miss Honda...I'm your cousin"

"My cousin?" Tohru asked suprised

"Yeah" Okano said "Well more our mother's were cousins"

"Oh I see, then please come in" Tohru said happily

* * *

"I never thought I would meet family I didn't know" Tohru said as she set down some cups of tea.

"Yeah my mum only said about you in passing for the first I can remember yesterday" Okano said

"So tell me about yourself" Tohru said

"i'm in middle school, I was in the gymnastics team. But after I was sent to watch we call the end class I couldn't do it anymore

"End class?" Tohru asked

"Our school's system is based off of hierarchy; basically those with the worse grades are treated like shit and booted to a mountain classroom where they're there to focus and boost their grades, and once that happens you can go back to the main campus" Maehara explained

"How horrible" Tohru gasped

"Another way to get back into the main campus is buying a spot back there" Okano said

"How horrible" Tohru said

"But hey we've got a good teacher" Maehara said "Oh wait, I'm sorry I'm Hiroto Maehara and I'm Okano's boyfriend"

"Nice to meet you" Tohru said

"Yeah, if I didn't go to class-E I wouldn't have met Maehara" Okano said

"That's good" Tohru said as the kettle whistled "Oh the tea's ready"

"Tohru" a male voice said "Did you put tea on

"Sure did" Tohru called out before the door opened and she bumped into a redhead creating a puff of smoke

* * *

"Miss Honda are you okay?" Okano asked

"Whoops" Tohru said

"Great going, oh well. It can't be help" a cat said as the cloud cleared. The cat then saw Okano and Maehara and freaked out "WHO ARE THEY?"

"A talking...cat" Maehara said

"And I thought we saw some weird shit" Okano muttered

"This is a cousin of mine, Hinata Okano" Tohru said

"Second thing; WHY AREN'T THEY FREAKING OUT!" the cat said

"Kyo" Tohru said cuddling the cat

"We've seen weirder" the two assassins said

"Weirder than a guy who turns into a cat when his touched by the opposite gender?" Kyo asked

"Yep" Okano said pulling out her phone "Hey Ritsu, can you get Korosensei to where I am?"

"Sure thing" Ritsu winked

"So what's so weird?" Kyo asked

"Just wait" Okano said as she looked out the window

"Science mishap or?" Maehara asked

"Magical family curse" Kyo said

"Oh, okay" Maehara said as another young man walked in

* * *

"Oh we have company" he said before spotting a cat "Oh there you are, silly cat"

"They know" Kyo said

"Stupid cat" the man said

"You damn rat" Kyo hissed

"Kyo, Yuki; not in front of our guests" Tohru said

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Yuki Sohma"

"I'm Hinata Okano, I'm Tohru's cousin"

"I'm Hiroto Maehara, Okano's boyfriend"

"And I'm Shigure" a new guy said, he had dark hair and wore a yukata "So you're Tohru cousin are you?"

"Well second cousin actually" Okano blushed

"I see, so what brought on this visit?" Shigura asked

"Simple Curiosity" Okano said

"Oh the tea" Tohru said

"I'll get it Tohru" Shigure said

* * *

While they group were chatting Shigure called out

"Yuki, Tohru" Shigure called out

"What is it?" Tohru asked

"Why is there a giant octopus in our backyard dressed like a teacher?" Shigure shouted

"What?" the two called said leaving Kyo, Okano and Maehara behind, Kyo looked at the guests.

"Like we said, weirder" the two teens said as the group got up

"Oh there you two are, I know Ritsu called me after tagging your phones. So what's the situation. Hm?" Korosensei asked

"Just wanted to prove to the we've seen weirder" Okano said

"Uh oh" Kyo said

"Not now you stupid cat" Yuki hissed before a puff of smoke appeared.

"Oh dear" Shigure moaned

* * *

"So you are the legendary Sohma family. Those cursed to become the twelve animals of the zodiac and the cat" Korosensei said

"And you're the monster that blew up the moon" Shigure said

"Sorry about that" Korosensei blushed. "Now that I think about it"

"What?" Kyo asked

"The cat spirit of the Zodiac" Korosensei said

"what about it?" the redhead said

"Thank you, well you see it is in a zodiac group, just not one you would expect" Korosensei said being handed a cup of tea

"What do you mean?" Kyo asked intrigued.

"If you were in Vietnam, the cat spirit replaces the rabbit of the Chinese zodiac" Korosensei said

"You mean?" Kyo asked choking

"That can't be" Yuki gasped

"Here you go, a chart dictating the cycle of the Vietnamese Zodiac" Korosensei said

"Wow, so Kyo really is a Zodiac spirit...better not tell Akito"

"Why not?" Okano asked

"Akito is very controlling, and in the family; the cat is treated well": Shigure paused

"Consider you guys to be like the cat spirit in this situation. Those afflicted with the curse of the zodiac cat are treated worse than most humans" Korosensei said

"How horrible" Okano gasped

"Hate to hear that man" Maehara said

"I agree" Okano said

"It's not too bad" Kyo said as Tohru kissed his cheek. "Otherwise I wouldn't have met her" Kyo said

"Aww" Okano said as Maehara smiled while nodding.

* * *

"Thank you for having us" Okano said

"You're welcome" Tohru said

"Please drop by again" Yuki said

"Any family or friends of Tohru are friends of ours" Shigure said

"Within reason" Kyo muttered earning a slap from Shigure who was whistling

"Thanks" Okano said as the three assassins walked off. Kyo smirked at Yuki

"What you dumb cat?" Yuki asked

"Nothing" Kyo said as he walked off with Tohru.

"So that was Tohru Honda huh, she seems like a lovely young lady" Korosensei said "But is it okay to know their secret?"

"They know ours and we know theirs. Seems fair to me" Maehara said

"I see" Korosensei said "Now then, shall we go home so you two can work on that homework Irina assigned you

"Yes sir" the pair said

"Excellent" Korosensei said as he grabbed the two students and took off. From the house Tohru watched as they flew off smiling as she walked down stairs. She was happy to have met a new family member.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and I have to say, this is not my best crossover. I was just thinking of random ideas and this popped up, don't get me wrong its a delightful series that is both heartwarming and terjerking at the same time, I actually showed this one to my sister and that's how I got her into anime alongside Soul Eater. Fun fact the voice from Kyo in English is the same one as the ikeman Isogai in Assassination Classroom.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	7. Daredevil

Nagisa stood on the rooftop of a building with a red bandana in his hands, his eyes unfocused and scarred. He turned his head from side to side listening as he tried to focus on something, but he was also lost in memories of the past. How he became this way so long ago.

* * *

Nagisa was frozen as he saw Kaede's body flop onto the ground while Korosensei forced Reaper 2.0 into the energy field making the both of them explode in a ball of light as black and yellow molten anti-matter rain down from the dome

"NO!" he shouted as he ran over to her, however before he reached Kaede he looked up and the last thing he saw was a blob of yellow before he screamed out in pain

"NAGISA!" Kataoka shouted as they ran over to him.

"MY EYES, MY EYES!" Nagisa shouted

"DON'T MOVE, JUST DON'T MOVE; TAKEBAYASHI!" Karma shouted

"They burn, they burn" Nagisa hissed as he rolled around on the ground.

"Alright, alright hang on; Kimura get me some water, NOW!" Takebayashi the class medic said as Nagisa's vision went dark.

* * *

Nagisa woke up and moved his head. He couldn't see anything. He tried to get up only to feel something in his arm. He felt it, it was a tube into a bag.

"I'm in a hospital" Nagisa thought as a drip drop down casting a soundwave making Nagisa see the room in red and black. Nagisa frown and hit the side of the bed making another soundwave. Suddenly the sounds of outside flooded his hear. He suddenly saw chaos, cars everywhere, construction work and people talking. Nagisa couldn't handle it and was feeling pain and was about to fall out of the bed.

"Nagisa, are you okay?" a voice said making a single soundwave cascade over the room. He panted as the pain faded "Are you okay?" the concerned voice said

"Yada?" he asked as he saw Karam, Kimura, Maehara and Kataoka were there. Karma and Yada helped the blue head back into bed.

"Yeah, just getting over the shock of being blind" Nagisa said "So what happened?"

"We'll tell you later. But for now. We've graduated and Korosensei's gone" Karma said

"How long was I out for?" Nagisa asked

"It's been about a week" Kataoka said "I'm sorry Nagisa, but Kaede's gone."

"What do you mean?" Nagisa said

"After the tragedy Karasuma cleaned up the site, and they didn't tell us anything" Yada said

"I see" Nagisa said.

* * *

"Careful there okay sweetie?" His mother said as he helped him get home.

"You alright pal?" his father asked as he held Nagisa's diploma, Kataoka and Isogai had Nagisa's graduation gift from Korosensei. They were working on a way to make it so Nagisa can see the pictures. His parents didn't know about them, they were told that Nagisa was blinded trying to save a late friend of his. Hiromi and Yusei knew this would be a long time until Nagisa settled down. Things were never the same again.

* * *

Over ten years Nagisa got a grip on his new heighten senses and radar; which enabled him to do thing that he wasn't good at. Sure he was watched by the others; however the city became his playground. He would practice his martial arts and freerunning with the others. Over time he's disability enabled him to do things those couldn't. The first time was in high school when he wore a black outfit and ran into his school and save several students from a terrifying blaze. On that day he earned a nickname that stuck with him from that day: Daredevil The man without fear. Soon he was taking on criminals and thugs while studying to be a lawyer, since he lost the motivation to be a teacher. He could still help people and make a difference with his skill set he learnt from Korosensei and his new skills as Daredevil, also during that time he started a relationship with Yada, who was by his side helping him out every step of the way.

* * *

Suddenly Nagisa was ripped out of his walk down memory lane when a gunshot was heard. He tied the bandana around his head and eyes before jumping off of the building and using various objects on the way down so he could safely land. The first time he did this was not the best. Once he landed he spotted the gun user and rolled his eyes. He punched the gun wielder in the chest making him skid back

"HEY! What are you doing?" Daredevil asked as he saw Isogai aka The Punisher before him

"Hello Daredevil" Isogai said

"Out in the moonlight for a stroll are we Punisher?" Daredevil asked

"Why I'm out here is none of your business"  
"I disagree" Daredevil said as he twirled the sticks. Isogai rolled his eyes and took up a boxer's stance and got ready for a fight

"Shame we had to meet up like this. Otherwise we could have team up and deal some damage to the scum that poison this city

"Seriously, something must be wrong with you, oh well. Time to fix that" Daredevil said charging in. Punisher swung at Daredevil, who ducked and then countered with an uppercut before getting in some body hits and an elbow to the face. Punisher stumbled back and growled

"You're going to regret getting in my way" he said

"Try it bitch" Daredevil said twirling his wooden sticks. He spun around and attacked Isogai with them, smacking him about the place. Isogai would get a few lucky punches in there every now and again. But Daredevil was controlling the fight, every move Isogai made was countered with precision timing and tactful thinking, Isogai did sucker punch Daredevil a couple of time before drawing his weapon and loading the barrel. Daredevil knocked the gun to the ground and whacked Isogai in to head with on of this sticks while Isogai punched Daredevil in the jaw making the pair stumble back away from each other

"You've rotten better" Daredevil said

"So have you" Isogai said charging in for an attack

* * *

"Enough of that" a female voice said as a bolt of golden energy flew past them. The guys looked back to see a young woman dressed a green and yellow sports bra, gi styled pants, fingerless MMA gloves and combat boots, her side was decorated with a winged dragon tattoo.

"Who are you?" Isogai asked as the woman walked out of the shadows.

"I leave for a couple of years and you two try and kill each other

"Fuwa?" the boys asked

"Yeah it's me, and I'm better than when I left" she said before Daredevil hugged her tightly

"Welcome back." Daredevil said

"Good to be back." Fuwa said

* * *

 **G'day guy Grizz here with the crossover, and oh boy this is the origin to Daredevil for Assassination Classroom Dark Heroics and it leads off where the Punisher chapter finished and expanded upon it a bit, now the next part of this will be Iron Fist and focus on Fuwa. So look forward to that.**

 **Also coming up we have ghosts, clones, akumas, criminals, aliens and heroes. But what they are you have to guess**

 **so until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	8. Ghostbusters

"There it is!" Karma shouted

"I see it" Takebayashi said

"Sugino, get that trap ready" Maehara said

"You got it" Sugino said as he threw out a black box.

"Proton him NOW!" Karma said as four streams of energy hit their target and they forced it into the box.

"that's another ghost in the trap" Maehara said.

* * *

"That was a tough case" Karma said flopping into the chair nearby him.

"How long have we been at this?" Sugino asked

"That was our fiftieth ghost in three weeks" Takebayashi said

"And those bastards are getting tougher. We need better gear" Maehara said

"I'm working on some things" Nagisa sighed

"Hey Nagisa, too bad, we could have used your tech in the field

"Well, its nearly finished just need to test out the new packs" Nagisa said, suddenly the siren sounded

"now what?" they said

"Guys, we've got a level 10 infestation" Takebayashi said

"The Ectonomicon" Nagisa said

"The what?" Sugino said

"A book that can generate portals between our realm and the ghost realm" Karma said

"We've got to hurry" Takebayashi said "Nagisa, do you think the new gear can hold up to a field test?"

"Why not?" Nagisa said "Not like we have choice do we?" he griped

"Oh just come on!" Sugino said

* * *

"The Tokyo U Library, that must be where the book is" Karma said

"I'll stay here to monitor the new gear" Nagisa said

"Sounds good" Takebayashi said as he pulled on one of the new packs and turned it on

"So what have we got?" Maehara asked

"Something good hopefully" Karma said as the four walked inside. Once they were in there they got a good look at who was behind it

"HAZAMA!" they shouted seeing their gothic loving classmate

* * *

"It's too late, soon phantoms and ghosts will control this world" she said as green smoke spew out of the book.

"Alright man what do we have?" Sugino said

"Okay, Karma you have a Dark Matter module, it will act as a shotgun and will slow down the ghosts, its secondary firing form is a beam of dark matter that will freeze them, Sugino you have a proton dart thrower, it used concentrate bursts of proton energy. Takebayashi you have a slime blower that can be used as a grappling tether so you pin the ghost down, MAehara I gave you the vortex trap. It may be a bit larger, but its uses an energy vortex to better trap the ghosts" Nagisa said

"Got it" the four said as they grabbed their new gear

"Lucy I'm home" Maehara said as he pulled out a proton magnum, a handgun styled capture device to work in collation with the trap and started firing at the ghosts he saw them him

"That was my line Maehara" Karma said loading his new shotgun and fired freezing a ghost

* * *

The battle was on as the new gear worked effortlessly, Takebayashi was tying up the ghosts before Maehara slid out the new trap to seal them inside, which eh retracted and started to use his magnums to stun ghosts long enough to make them easily able to catch. Sugino helped by shooting darts at them knocking the back into the range of Karma who blasted them more to slow them down further

"Trap 'em!" he shouted as Maehara threw out the new trap which was dome like and Maehara tapped a screen on his wrist which made the trap expand out into three rings and opened up the middle dome which shot out a cone of light while the middle ring spun around making the cone a vortex which drew in the ghosts.

"Got them" Maehara said

"Oh yeah" Sugino cheered as he took down two more ghosts which got sucked into the trap while Takebayashi used his slime blower to tie up a dozen ghost and threw them into the trap which closed and the middle ring was secured to the first ring leaving the third spin.

* * *

Hazama was getting nervous since the Ghostbusters were trapping her ghosts, so she needed to step it up and started looking through the book

"I don't think so" Takebayahsi said as he fired a glob of slime at the book. She acted quickly and summoned a Knight Ghost before the slime hit the page making it so she could no longer use it

"Oh our bad" Sugino said

"So how are you going to deal with him?" Hazama asked

"Oh shit" the ghostbusters said

Takebayashi tried sliming the giant knight but it slice through the slime

"Eat dark matter!" Karma said firing off his dark matter shotgun, which slowed the knight down before he started to move at full pace

"How's the trap?" Sugino asked firing proton darts at it

"It's on the last ring, which means we can trap one last ghost: it!" Maehara said

"I'm switch from burst to beam" Karma said

"I'll try and tether it down" Takebayashi said

"And I'll distract him" Sugino said "HEY Over here" he shouted before ducking and dodging the sword of the ghost. Takebayashi and Karma tried to slow the knight down but it didn't work.

"HEY GUYS!" Nagisa shouted as he showed up with a massive gun, it was based off of a minigun, he spun the chamber to power it up before firing out bolts of ectoplasma enhance proton bursts which seemed to break the knight's armour enabling Takebayashi to slime the vault making it harder for him to move. Maehara picked up the trap and flung it, before it activated and started drawing in the ghost knight in

"He's too big" Sugino said

"So shove him in" Karma said smirking as the all used their packs to shove the knight in before the trap closed.

* * *

"NO my plan, my beautiful plans!" Hazama said

"Did you really think you would get away with unleashing a ghostly army on the world?" Sugino said

"I would have gotten away with it" Hazama said

"Oh please don't finish that" Karma said

"We're ghostbusters not Scooby-Doo" Takebayashi said

"But that dog is quite fun to watch" Maehara said

"Come on guys, let's grab her and the book" Nagisa said as he used a knife to pry the book of the pedestal

"I'll get my hands back on that book and then I shall use it to rule the world" Hazama said

"I don't think so" Sugino said grabbing the book

"What are you going to do with that?" Hazama asked

"Oh just this" Sugino said as he threw the book into the air and used hsi pack to destroy the book making the burnt pages flutter down

"NO!" Hazama shouted

"Well that is a darn shame" Nagisa said

"Truly" Karma said as they walked away smiling that they had just saved the day again.


	9. Iron Fist

Fuwa stood there panting as she felt the sweat bead down her brow

"Again" a voice said as she channelled chi energy into her hands and held it away before it dissipated into the air

"I did it" Fuwa said

"Very good, now take a short rest" the voice said

"Hai, Danny-sensei" Fuwa said as she collapsed, Fuwa had been training under Danny for five weeks now and she was getting somewhere, but not as fast as she wanted. But she knew that these things took time. Time she did have but she didn't want. For certain things came up when she had time to herself to think about certain things that has happened in the past few months before she joined with Danny in chi augmentation training. She flashbacked to when she met Danny

* * *

Fuwa was fighting in an abandoned train station and she was the odds on favourite to win this fight. Blood was seeping from her knuckles as she threw punch after punch. She had gripped her opponent in a headlock as she drove her fist into the girls abdomen until she shouted mercy at which point Fuwa released her and knocked her out winning the match. Walking off to teh side she grabbed a coke and started chugging it down

"You're good" a voice said

"Thanks, and you are?" Fuwa asked

"Daniel Rand" the man said as he held out his hand for Fuwa to shake. "I heard you've been through a rough patch recently, especially since the last time we met"

"No kidding" Fuwa said

"And these underground fighting matches are what you need?" Danny asked

"Yeah" Fuwa said

"Then let me show you something better" Danny said

Fuwa broke out of her flashback when Danny walked back in and smiled before nodding as Fuwa got into a fighting stance

* * *

Fuwa woke up feeling the sun on her face.

"Inception much" she said as she got out of bed and got down onto the floor and started doing pushups.

'And in today's news. The Punisher once again struck taking down an entire group of Triad gunrunners" the news said, pausing Fuwa looked up and sighed

"Isogai, what are you doing man" she said as she continued on with her morning exercises. "I'll have to find them tonight" Fuwa said as she got up and walked into the kitchen for breakfast. She cooked some bacon and eggs, the smell of them making her stomach growl before she flashbacked to that dark time.

* * *

It was winter and Fuwa was looking at a nearly frozen lake with her eyes glazed over

'That is what I want, an ending of this story which fits, and ice is a pretty nice way to end my tale' she thought as she walked into the dark water. The chill biting into her legs and arm as if they were predators. The feeling of warmth and life fading into oblivion. Suddenly she was yanked from the water by someone

"Please, Please be alive" he said as he made his hand and placed it on her chest and pulsed it.

"come on, come on, come on" he said as Fuwa coughed."Thank goodness, that was close" the man said sitting back on the shore

"Why did you save me?" Fuwa asked sounding weak

"Because I don't it's your time, I'm Daniel Rand and I teach a special type of kung fu" he said

"Yuzuki Fuwa, I think I need some help" Fuwa said

"Nothing wrong with asking for help when you need it" Danny said

* * *

Suddenly Fuwa was brought pout of her thoughts by the smell of sizzling button and the runny eggs covered in bacon grease.

"That smells wonderful" she said serving it up and chowing down with a cup of hot coffee. After a while Fuwa started to practice, something she needed for tonight if she was going up against Punisher and Daredevil, she knew how both of them were, a vengeful Isogai and a Blind Nagisa. She had no idea how they became those two dark heroes, but she would need to set them straight. She focused her attention onto her fusty and clenched it, she released it and clenched it again; only this time a soft glow emanated from it and she threw a punch with her glowing fist. She had learnt this technique when her sensei Danny took who to a mystical city and trained her there, She was away from five years; only recently returning to Japan.

"I would love to head back to K'un Lun again. But I can't; not for awhile anyway. But for now I'll be happy if I just can help Isogai and Nagisa' she thought before looking at the clock.

* * *

It was night now and she knew Isoagi would be out there looking for people to kill. She needed to find him and fast and if she was lucky Nagisa would be there. She selected her outfit and raced out the door, hoping to find them. She focused her chi abilities and used it to locate her old friend. After an hour she foudn the pair about to fight each other. Sighing Fuwa charged her chi into her hand

"Enough of that" Fuwa said as a bolt of golden energy flew past them. The guys looked back to see her dressed a green and yellow sports bra, gi styled pants, fingerless MMA gloves and combat boots, her side was decorated with a winged dragon tattoo.

"Who are you?" Isogai asked as the woman walked out of the shadows.

"I leave for a couple of years and you two try and kill each other" Fuwa said in a nearly joking manner

"Fuwa?" the boys asked

"Yeah it's me, and I'm better than when I left" she said before Daredevil hugged her tightly

"Welcome back." Daredevil said

"Good to be back." Fuwa said

"I agree, good to see you again

"Same here, but what is with the murders?" Fuwa asked

"Don't ask" Daredevil groaned

* * *

"So what's the next plan of attack?" Fuwa asked

"There is some major scum making our city darker,

"Who are they?" Daredevil asked

"They call themselves the Hand, a simple Yakuza gang who got their hands on some mystical shit and have been taking over the city" Fuwa said

"So you think we should take them?" Daredevil said

"Well if you are, don't forget about me" a sultry voice said

"Yada? is that you?" Fuwa asked

"Hey Fuwa, Isogai" she said walking up to Daredevil. "Hey honey" she said kissing him

"What?" Fuwa said

"You didn't know?" Isogai asked "They're going steady"

"No" Fuwa said

"Anyway what's the next plan of attack?" Yada asked.


	10. Witchblade

Yada gripped her arm in pain, as she tried to stop the pain in her arm, only it grower stronger and stronger

"I have, to, have to keep control" she said moaning in between each word as pleasure surged through her core

"Yada, are you okay?" Hayami asked

"I'm fine, really" Yada said

"You sure, you're moaning"

"I SAID I'M FINE!" she shouted looking behind her and saw Hayami shocked.

"Yada, you're eyes" Hayami said

"Not now, no" Yada said as something metallic slithered up her arm and surrounded her in a cocoon. Hayami froze in fear because she didn't know what to do about this, suddenly a light shot out from the cocoon which disintegrated revealing an older Yada with long dark purple hair, and a weird metal looking outfit on

"Yada?" Hayami asked

"Yes?" she asked with a sultry and seductive tone of voice. Hayami was creeped out. "What can I help you with?"

"What are you wearing?"

"Oh you mean my armour?" Yada asked

"Why are you wearing armour?" Hayami asked

"I'm not sure" Yada said "But I feel, like something sweet" Yada said kissing the air

"Hayami, Yada?" Nagisa asked looking for them.

"Maybe something special and sweet" Yada said as she stalked off with a swing in her hips

"What the heck is wrong with her. Nagisa!" Hayami said

* * *

"I wonder where they are?" Nagisa asked.

"Hey there, Nagisa looking for something?" Yada asked as she sauntered up to Nagisa

"Whoa" Nagisa said "What happened to you?"

"I'm not sure; but I like it" Yada said lifting Nagisa's face up to see his eyes. Nagisa being a support specialist as well as one of the heavy hitters when it came to assassination. He noticed that Yada was wearing skimpy bikini like armour her bust went up several cup sizes and her hair became longer and a shade of purple close to burgeondy, lpus her eyes her now golden withyellow.

"What happened?" Nagisa said

"Something wonderful. Now with this I can finally kill Korosensei" Yada said

"What, do you think that will really work?"

"I'm sure" Yada purred. "For I wield the Witchblade" she said

'What witchblade. Where did she pick that up from?' he thought

"NAGISA!" Hayami shouted

"Huh?" Nagisa asked

"RUN!" Hayami shouted as Yada jumped over Nagisa and up tro Hayami who looked nervous

"Hey I was having a moment here with my sweet little Nagisa, and you had to interrupt it" Yada said as she run a finger down Hayami's chest

"So what, I'll not allow one friend to hurt another" Hayami said

"Oh well" Yada said kicking Hayami into Nagisa and then sauntered away

* * *

"Korosensei" Kaede said

"Yes?" the yellow octopus said as he was reading a new comic book he picked up from Australia

"I'm worried I haven't seen Yada, Nagisa or Hayami in a while" Kaede said

"NO neither I have, should I investigate and find them?" Korosensei asked

"If you would" Kaede said

"Okay then" Korosensei said before a blade broke through the tree Korsensei was just leaning on

"Good morning Sensei" Yada said

"Toka?" Kaede asked

"What the heck?" Korosensei asked

"Beautiful isn't it; this is the power of teh Witchblade" Yada sid

"Witchblade, it can't be" Korosensei gasped

"You've heard of that thing Korosensei?" Hayami asked as she and Nagisa showed up

"Its an ancient relic rumours to be born from darkness and light" Korosensei said

"I thought it was from a comic book?" Fuwa asked

"So did I" Nagisa said

"No, the comic was based on records of the artefact" Korosensei said

"So what should we do?" Nagisa asked

"Oh, oh what's this, having fun without me?" Karma asked

* * *

"KARMA get back" Korosensei shouted

"Hey there cutie, mind moving aside?" Yada asked

"I don't think so" Karma smirked

"Shouldn't have known" Yada said before kneeing Karma in the crotch.

"That looked like it hurt" Nagisa said

"Yeah it did, so shut it!" Karma groaned

"So who's next?" Witchblade Yada asked

"What's going on?" Karasuma asked

"Is it Yada?" Irina asked "Did the Witchblade activate?"

"You knew?" Korosensei asked

"Yes. I found out a couple of days ago that she brought the Witchblade bracelet and I warned her about the legends, only I didn't know that she was the Witchblade's chosen user" Irina sighed

"So how do we remove it from her?" Kaede asked

"No clue" Irina said

"Where's Korosensei?" Nagisa asked

* * *

"Come on out teacher, I want to fight you and then maybe have you give me a slime massage, just for kicks" Yada purred

"I'll might have to take you up on that, but first power down the witchblade and I'll help remove it for you" Korosensei said

"I don't think so, I'll remove it once you're dead. No offence sensei but we can use this power to kill you and then...then we'll be back to where we were" Yada said

"You mean a bunch of nobodies who are disrespected by everyone?" Korosensei asked

"Yes, but at least we'll be safe" she said drawing her armblade, "I'm sorry

"I am as well" Korosensei said he blurred away while Yada charged forward.

Korosensei was quick enough to dodge the blade while Yada grunted while swinging it at her teacher who was going mach 20. Korosensei frowned as he noticed something, Yada was panting heavily; he could tell the panting was a mix of tiredness and desire, plus her ambient temperature was rising

"Yada, be careful your temperature seems to be rising the more you use the Withcblade"

"I know, but I can't" Yada said looking at Korosensei with a blush on her face

"YADA!" Nagisa said landing in front of her from above and used the clap stunner before dropping to the ground and did a sweep kick to knock her down

"Ooh, you want some loving boy?" she asked grabbing Nagisa and pulling into a kiss, she started with a flirty kiss then moving up to a deep kiss before finally letting him go with a 35 hit combo, which was her highest yet. The two teens blush before Yada changed back and passed out.

"NOW" Korosensei said leaping at the Witchblade, only for the gauntlet to reflect him back "Damn it...sorry Yada"

* * *

"My arm" Yada groaned as she woke up, it was now sunset and Nagisa was besides her with Kaede and Irina. "It feels"

"Its alright Yada" Irina said

"The witchblade!" she exclaimed

"Korosensei got it off" Nagisa said

"But how?" the girls asked

"I don't know" Nagisa said looking at the golden sun 'A white lie won't hurt them for now' he thought getting up as he reflected on how the witchblade bracelet came off of Yada's arm and he picked up and walked over to the deepest part of the river and tied a rock around it. Looking around to make sure it was safe he dropped it into the water. Then he jumped in the water with a rebreather and buried the witchblade deeper so no one would find it 'Its for the best' Nagisa though as he slowly resurfaced.

* * *

The next day Nagisa placed an item on Yada's desk; who in turned looked surprise. Opening the package she saw a bracelet; it was a replica of the Witchblade bracelet, meaningv it wasn't the actual Withcblade, smiling Yada walked over to Nagisa and gave him a peck on the cheek as she slipped her new bracelet on smiling.


	11. Star Wars: The Clone Wars

"no offensive master" a Jedi padawan said

"Then you do mean some" the Jedi master said

"But why here, why Jakku? I mean it's the second biggest ball of sand in the galaxy, the first being Tatooine" the Padawin said

"I knwo, but there has been separatist forces out here" the master said

"I know that master but still" the Padawin said

"Now why don't you practice your saber form?" the master asked

"Of course Master Koro" the Padawin said

* * *

Nagisa Shiota and his Jedi Master Koro had been sent to the Inner-Rim planet of Jakku upon the orders of Mace Windu to seek out a Separatist Outpost, but for the past couple hours and found nothing! So Koro suggested that he go and practice his sabre form. Once he was far enough away from the base Nagisa pulled out his saber hilt and activate it. The blue Crossguard lightsaber was a unique one amongst the current Jedi. Nagisa controlled his breathing as he went through the movements of his combat forms.

"No!" a young girl screamed making Nagisa's eyes pop open and look around, the only sound he heard was the hum of his lightsaber.

"What was that?" Nagisa asked

"COME BACK" the girl screamed

"Quiet Girl!" another voice said, this last shout spurred the young Padawan into action. He had to reach whoever that was, upon reaching the area he was sure he had heard the girl and saw nothing. He frowned before deactivating his lightsaber and looked around, there were no tracks, no evidence that anyone other than himself was in the area. Nagisa was confused until

"NO, COME BACK!" the girl shouted, looking over head Nagisa saw a ship leave before turning to see an overweight alien grasping as the arm of a younger girl.

"LET HER GO!" Nagisa shouted as he powered up his lightsaber and ran at the fat alien, he jumped in the air and brought down the energy blade. The alien suddenly disappeared and his blade struck the sand. Looking around the young padawan was confused about what had just happened

* * *

"Commander Shiota!" a Clone Commando said running up to him

"Huh Nocturne?" he asked "did you see anyone else out here?"

"Just you sir, attacking the ground" Nocturne said "Maybe something connected with the Force is showing you something?"

"Maybe, so what's up" Nagisa asked

"General Koro's discovered a Sep outpost on the other side of Calvin Ridge" Nocturne said

"Okay let's go then" Nagisa said as he looked around once more feeling unnerved about what he saw.

* * *

"Is everything okay Nagisa?" Koro asked

"I'm fine master" Nagisa said

"If you say so" Koro said as he pulled out his Lightsaber Staff while Nagisa drew his own Lightsaber, "Vortex Squad what is your position over?"

"We're position, Riptide's just setting the last explosive now" Nocturne said

"Got it, are you sure you're okay Nagisa, there is no problems with being scared" Koro said

"I'll attempt to talk to someone after this mission master" Nagisa said before an explosion sounded. The two Jedis knew this was the signal and took off. Once inside the two Jedi were swarmed by Battle Droids. Nagisa quickly spun around sweeping away several battle droids with his lightsaber before he threw his hand out and pushed on back. Nagisa's eyes went wide "DESTROYERS!" he shouted

"We've got these clankers" Nocturne said as his squad pulled out their DC-17 rifles and fired at the Destroyer draining their shields giving Nagisa and Koro the chance to use the Force to push it back into a wall, causing them to explode. Nagisa nodded to Koro before rushing off.

* * *

Nagisa dashed through a sandy area on the way to the core of the outpost when the sound of crunching sand gave way to crunching snow. Slowing down Nagisa looked around.

"Okay this is now being annoying then charming" Nagisa said as a black wraith like figure stomped toward him and grabbed something Nagisa was not expecting, for there in the wraith's hand was a red crossguard saber, only the blade seemed unstable which were the telltale signs of a crack Khyber crystal. Nagisa lined up his own saber and threw it, just in time for the vision to end and Nagisa's lightsaber go clean through a Super Battle Droid before he used the force to recall it and cut down another Super Battle Droid. Nagisa looked around and saw Riptide the explosive expert of Vortex Squad come up to him

"Another vision?" he asked

"Yeah, to tell you the truth they are becoming more and more frequent and annoying"

"Usually when something like that happens, it's been said that the Force is showing you something, so maybe this is something that happens in the Future" Riptide stated

"You've worked with Master Kenobi haven't you?"

"Master Windu actually" Riptide said as the pair continued on.

* * *

Koro and Nocturne were at the reactor and were stealthily places charges around the area and then got out of there

"Shall I flip the switch General?" Nocturne asked

"Not just yet, there seems to be a strong connection to the Force in this area" Koro said as he started to meditate quickly, and what he saw horrified him. A duel on a volcanic world, but he couldn't make out who the duellists were. He turned to Nocturne who just nodded and flipped the detonator's switch making the reactor blow up while Koro grabbed Nocturne and used Force Speed to get him out of there. Once they stopped the Clone Commando hunched over

"Thank you sir" Nocturne said

"You okay trooper?"

"Never better, just hold my helmet please sir" the trooper said

"Gladly" Koro said before Nocturne unleashed his lunch on the hot sands.

"So anymore visions?" Riptide said as he and Nagisa met up with Vortex Squad and his Jedi teacher.

"No yet" Nagisa said

"Are you okay now Nagisa?" Koro said

"Yeah I am" Nagisa said looking at the smoking outpost while the Gunships came

"I was nervous since that place had a strong force presence there, if one could focus they could even see things" Koro said.

"See things?" Nagisa asked

* * *

"Yes, perhaps a vision of the future showed you the force did" Yoda said as Nagisa was talking with the Jedi Grandmaster in the Jedi temple after the mission "Mysterious the force is, no one knows the true potential of it, for now rest a big mission you had"

"Thank you Master Yoda" Nagisa bowed

"Welcome You are Padawan" Yoda said as Nagisa left. "Concerned I am for this padawan"

"I am too Grandmaster Yoda, he was in areas that had the lowest concentration of Force energies when he had them" Koro said "Even two of the Clone Commandos that were sent with us showed concern for Nagisa"

"Tell you did he, what he saw?" Yoda said

"No, he did not" Koro said as he bowed and left

"Mysterious, this Nagisa Shiota is" Yoda frowned.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and man oh man has it been awhile since I updated this, well sorry about that but anyway I hope you enjoyed this Star Wars chapter based in the Clone Wars with hints of Episode VII in it. This was one I had planned for ages and I enjoyed writing it. And as always if you have a suggestion for a chapter please post it in a review or PM**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
